1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor device including analog digital converters that share a reference capacitor and a system on chip (SoC) including the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including analog digital converters that share a reference capacitor, and an SoC including the same with a reduced size.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is used to generate a sequence of digital codes that represent each signal level of an analog signal.
Recently, a successive approximation method which repeatedly performs digital-to-analog conversion to compare data and determine the bits of a digital code has been used.